A technique of performing wireless communications using a plurality of transmission schemes has been studied recently as a method for improving the reliability of wireless communications.
Patent Literature 1 discloses an ad hoc wireless communication system in which a coordinator that grasps the status of communication environment gives instructions to set a plurality of routes by a plurality of wireless schemes (transmission schemes).
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a communication device that selects a suitable transmission scheme according to the mobile conditions and kinds of utilization of the communication device.